Crash Landing!
by Time-Phantom
Summary: The Normandy crew crash land in the world of Tenchi Muyo and the fun begins!


**Crash Landing !**

**Authors Note: The result of some extreme nostalgia at watching the Tenchi anime for the first time in a long time. Sorry if any characters are out of character, like I said it's been awhile. Also this story is unbeta read so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

Jane Shepard Commander of the Normandy was sipping tea and enjoying the sun set on the scorched carrot field in the distance. Her ship had crash landed near a shrine in what she guessed was Japan to her surprise, she and her crew where greeted warmly buy the priest who watched over the shrine invited her and the crew to their home. At first every thing went well, a little girl named Sasami cooked the best meal she'd ever had, Mordin and Tali where amazed by Washu's lab and the technology she had in it. Even Miranda was playing nice, seeming to get along with the members of the family.

That all ended when a woman with spiky green hair named Ryoko caught Jack trying to make a move on the grandson of the priest. Jack ended up tossing the green haired woman out of the window, which then resulted in the woman flying after Jack shooting laser beams out of her hands. The fight dragged out into the now burning carrot field.

"Shouldn't you be doing some thing?" Tenchi asked, more frightened at the carnage caused by Jack and Ryoko's destructive battle.

"My money's on the small green haired one!" Grunt proclaimed, trying to make every on hear him. "She's got a quad!"

"Whats a quad?" Sasami asked, a puzzled look on her face. Kasumi promptly came to the scene and stopped the Krogan from answering the child, taking her back into the house.

Seeing the mess that Jack had caused Miranda, who was accompanied by a purple haired girl that Shepard immediately found to be too much of a snob for her liking, journeyed to stop the fighting while the Masaki household still stood.

Ryoko and Jack stopped for a moment to catch their breath. That's when they noticed the destruction around them. "Guess I over did it." Ryoko exhaled, exhausted from her fight with the biotic.

Jack was barley standing, over whelmed by the space pirate, but had managed to hold her own the entire fight. "You're the one who went bat shit crazy!" Jack yelled, fists clenched, the dark blue corona of her biotic shinning brightly. "You can have your jail bait, how old is he like fifteen?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Ryoko shoot a venomous glare at the tattooed woman. "Tenchi is seventeen!"

Jack took down her biotic barrier and shrugged. "Sure, whatever floats your boat I'm not judging." She said with a smile.

"Demon look at what you and that tattooed psychopath have done to Lord Tenchi's home!" Ayeka screamed angrilly pointing at the pair.

"What the hell Jack!" Miranda screamed just as loud. "We aren't on land two hours and you pick a fight with some spiky headed monster!"

"The names Jack by the why!" the biotic grunted ignoring Miranda's lecture, giving the princess a fearsome glare, her biotic field surrounding her body.

"My name is Ryoko and don't you call me a monster!" She shouted at the Cerberus operative, energy enveloping her hands.

With renewed vigor Jack and Ryoko took to battle against each others new found enemies.

Shepard just sighed deeply as she took another long sip of her tea. She wondered if she should do some thing but decided against it. She put her hand to her communicator to message Joker who hadn't left the Normandy.

"Joker message the crew and tell them to take their time fixing the Ship." Shepard ordered.

"I think I'll stay awhile."

**End**

**Authors Note: That's the end of this one folks I really hoped you liked it. This was stuck in my head for awhile. **

**This story came to be when I was watching the Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko started to remind me a little of Jack and Ayeka of Miranda. (This one shot is what became of it.) I hope you all liked and had as much fun with this as I did with writing it. **

**Please review tell me what you think of this work of an over active imagination.**


End file.
